Cyber
by OrangeTsundere
Summary: Rin and Len live among the humans, singing as Vocaloids and going to school. But what happens when more Vocaloids pop up, and a new -loid is born? "A -loid that can't sing? How?" "Don't you need a heart?"
1. Chapter 1

It began as a normal day.

_Doesn't it always?_

My name is Rin. Now, I'd like to say that I'm just a regular middle schooler going to class, yelling to her brother to hurry up. But, sadly, I can't exactly say that.

You see, my brother and I are Vocaloids. We may look like humans, and act like humans, but in our electronic brains we know we aren't. We are creations born to sing, to rule the stage. But, you see, it would be pretty suspicious for some amazing (obviously) singers to turn up, but not be in school, right? Especially since I'm 13. So our creator decided to send us to this thing called school, this useless gathering of learning. Why not just give everyone the brain of a super computer like me?

"Kagamine-san, are you listening?" my "teacher" called, and both my brother and I snapped our heads toward her. I snuck a glance at my brother. He had a nonchalant look on his pale face, and his blonde hair shifted slightly as he turned. I, on the other hand, was furious. I'd like to teach her some things!

"Yes, Kitori-sensei?" Len and I asked sweetly, in tune. Oh; Len's my brother. It would be weird to keep calling him "my brother" this whole story.

"Do I need to call you two troublemakers by your first names?" my teacher snarled. "I hate twins!"

"And I hate teachers," I mumbled as a retort, and Len chuckled softly at my pouting face. His eyes closed for a moment, glowed a faint yellow, and then opened again, the glow subsiding. He winked at me, his turquoise eyes glistening with amusement.

"_Email being received- Email received. Commencing opening of Email._" My mind whirred as it processed the data to send to me. I sat impatiently, tapping my foot. What was so important that he had to send it during class? I glanced at him again, and whirled around in shock. Len's usually calm face was tense, and he was clenching his jaw. His gaze flickered around the room, his eyes serious, more serious than they had been in a while. "_Email open. Read now?_" my mind asked me.

"Yes," I whispered, closing my eyes and eagerly awaiting my brother's message.

_From: Len Kagamine_

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_Hey, Rin! Somehow, I don't think we're the only ones! Look at… her! And her! And that guy! _

Unfamiliar images popped up in my head, and I gazed cautiously around the class. Sure enough, the people I had just been sent a picture of were there. I couldn't recall their names now. That girl with two teal ponytails, tied up with a strangely floating cube of pink rubber. Her blue yes twinkled brightly, and a faint smile danced across her face. The girl who always underdressed, with silvery hair draping down to her shoulders. She had violet eyes and blocky black glasses, and sure enough, she wore the traditional Vocaloid uniform. I winced slightly, thanking my creator that my outfit was less**… **revealing. Then I glanced at the blue haired boy, and I could feel my 'surprise' program start to hum. He wore a long white coat with a blue rim; well, his uniform was probably under it.

_Chat activated:_

_Len: Hey, Rin? You okay?_

I smiled to myself. That was just like my brother, watching out for me.

_Rin: I'm fine. I'm just surprised that there are so many. We didn't even find them all yet! That guy in the corner looks like a dark you!_

Len blinks in surprise and stares at the boy, who gives him a malicious stare back.

_Len: Oh, my… pal. That's Rei. He won't hurt anyone, on one condition._

_Rin: Which is…?_

_Len: To leave his sister Rui alone. Rui, you know? That girl who looks like a dark you?_

_Rin: Excuse me? Am I supposed to remember the names of my pathetic _human_ classmates?_

_Len: They're our fellow Vocaloids, Rin. They're not humans. _

I was about to reply when a slight ringing sound started in my head. I winced, and as it increased, I let out a sharp cry. "Rin-san?" my teacher asked coldly, staring at me. "Is there a problem?"

"Server… overloading…" I choked out before feeling darkness overcome my senses. The last thing I remember was hitting the floor.

"Let's see… so you're Rin Kagamine… the right mirror sound." A voice broke through the barrier of my foggy mind, and my computer hastily began restarting itself.

"_Rebooting… Restoring memories from the last hour… complete_." As long as the memory backup was up, even if I did shut down, I could still remember what had happened before.

"You're up," smirked the voice from before. "Good, 'cause I have some questions to ask you. By the way," it added as I stirred, my back sore. "You're in the nurse's office, so don't freak… hey, why this? What's your email?"

"RLL ..." I mutter, dazed. I raise my eyes to where the voice was coming from and started to cough, choking on what I guessed was our equivalent of "saliva". "Hey, you're that girl… Teal-hair, what do you want?" I asked bluntly, sitting up. My dizziness hadn't left me yet, so I leaned against the cold white wall behind me, my hair falling into my eyes as I did. I closed them, ignoring the tickling feeling on my nose.

"First of all," "Teal-hair" said waspishly, "That's not my name. I'm Hatsune Miku." Her icy eyes scorched into mine, and we locked eyes, a glaring challenge hidden in the depths. As I was about to strike, a voice distracted me. _Just the voice I wanted to hear!_

"Miku-san, calm down." Len said shortly, nudging her aside before sitting beside me. He unconsciously reached out his hand towards my face, to brush away the lock of blonde that had hidden it before. "Are you okay, Rin?" he asked soothingly, moving more hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I- I- I'm f-fine, t-thanks, L-Len," I gasped back, dizziness threatening to blacken my vision once more.

He gave me a quick glance before feeling my forehead. "Well, it's warm- Rin, what exactly happened to your hard drive- I mean, you?" he squeaked out, glancing frantically at Miku.

"It's fine," Miku sighed, a sneer dancing across her face. "You guessed it yourself already, Len-kun." I bristled, about to lunge. How dare she call _my_ brother that, as if they knew each other? "I'm a Vocaloid, just like you two, and Kaito."

"Kaito…?" I asked blankly, my dizziness finally beginning to fade.

"Yeah. Blue-haired, ice-cream-loving, white jacket-wearing idiot." I had to stifle a giggle as I listened to Miku's rant about him. So he was that boy that wasn't wearing the uniform. "…And that time, he even dived into the ocean to retrieve it! Honestly, that guy…" Miku babbled on, her teal-colored ponytails swishing by her feet. I sneezed.

…And that's when I realized what had just occurred.

_I thought we were unique? Turns out, there's a whole bunch of us. Why…_

_Why'd our creator lie?_


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Back at Home_

"Hey, Rin. Come on," a voice whispered into my ear, and I felt warm breath rush across my face. I sat up quickly, almost knocking my brother from where he kneeled by my bed. "Good morning!" he yelped, scrambling up to his feet and stepping back.

"_Ohayo_ to you too," I mumbled, yesterday's events still fresh in my mind. _Miku Hatsune, a Vocaloid…_ That knowledge alone defied almost everything that she and her brother had learned, from personal experience as well as from their teachings. "Len, do we have a girl named Miku Hatsune in our class?" I asked quietly, crossing my fingers under my blanket. Maybe, if I wish hard enough, it'll turn into a dream…

_But wishes never worked before, did they?_

"You're still in denial about the whole 'we aren't the only Vocaloids' thing, huh?" Len sighed sympathetically, reaching a hand out to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. He then started to stroke my hair, and I sighed, shoulders drooping.

I nodded silently, closing my eyes and letting my brother's gentle stroking calm me. "I need to sing," I said quietly, jumping off my bed and stumbling. Gasping, I struggled to regain my balance until Len grabbed me in his arms and steadied me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, blue eyes glinting with worry. I nodded quickly, pulling myself away from him reluctantly and walking down the hallway leading to the music room. I focused on the taps my feet made as they hit the floor, trying to ignore the confused blue stare behind me.

I entered the music room, and quietly walked to the woman snoozing at the desk. "Excuse me," I said softly, poking her. She drowsily lifted her head. "Kagamine, Rin, signing in. I wish to practice my singing."

"…Room 115. Here's the key," the woman muttered, half asleep. Her head drifted down to the desk again, and her beige-rimmed glasses slid down to her nose.

I took the key, quickly walking to the room. I needed to clear my head. Putting the key cautiously into the lock, it opened with a _click_. I walked in, my blue eyes darting anxiously around the room. I took a deep breath. "Okay… Time to sing."

(Play while reading the lyrics: watch?v=EVrDjDUA4_A)

_One, Two_

_One, Two, San hai!_

_Sandanjuu to telecast_

_Kotoba no seiretsu, unhappy_

_Tanshin, tokai no machinami_

_Uchikonda oto, kirai desu ka?_

_Koe ga tsubureru made utatte_

_Nando no jikan wo bou ni futta_

_Yatto no koto te ni ireta anta_

_Tebanasu wake ni ikanai desho_

"_Wanman raibu daiseikou!"_

_Atama no naka wa shoujo manga_

_Zandan, sude ni nakunatta_

_Koko de ichido hikikaesou ka_

_Sotto oita choudo ii tsugou wo_

_Nando mo hiroi ageteta nda_

_Mitto mo nai kurashi ni mou bye bye_

_Soro soro mukae ga kuru no desho?_

_Machigai sagashi bakari furafura_

_Furikaeri kata, oshiete choudai yo_

_Tarinai mono wa mou nai, mou nai_

_Sou kai? Sou kai, sou kai_

_Iu nara sore wa, sore wa lucky_

_Kurikeshi no sanjuukyu byou_

_Meguri megutte itara mieta, sora wa happy?_

_Nattoku nante suru hazu nai wa!_

_Dondake oto wo kasanetatte_

_Owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na_

_Tsumari tsumari imi wa nai no_

_Dou yara anta mo wakacchai nai na?_

_Gamen no mukou ochiteitta_

_Sakasama no gaaru, otona no sekai_

_Sandanjuu to telecast_

_Kotoba mo nai yo na unlucky_

_Manshinsoui game over_

_Me ni miete iya sou na kanji desu ne?_

_Sanzan tsumazu ita sore wa_

_Mou ikkai wo akirameta_

_Korogari tsutsu mo kanchigatta_

_Soko de anta ga waratteta nda_

_Wanman raibu daiseikou_

_Matsuri no ato no sentimental_

_Manjouicchi kaisan da_

_Koko de ichido uragaesou ka_

_Koe ga tsubureru made utatte_

_Nando no jikan wo bou ni futte_

_Yatto no koto te ni ireta anta_

_Nee, gokigen wa ikaga desu ka_

_Yokunai yume no tsuzuki sowasowa_

_Machigae kata wo wasureta sono batsuro_

_Naritai mono wo choudai, choudai_

"_Mou nai."_

_Sou kai? Sou kai?_

_Doushite sore ga, sore ga happy_

_Utsuro no me no gozen yoji mayoi mayotte_

_Tadori tsuita soko ga happy?_

_Konna ni tsukareteiru no ni naa_

_Doushite kore ga, kore ga happy_

_Owari mo mienai michi ni nesobette_

_Gurari gurari kuzurechau wa_

_Dou yara anta no sugata ga jama de_

_Iu nara sore wa, sore wa happy_

_Kurikeshi no sanjuukyu byou_

_Meguri megutte itara mieta, sora wa lucky?_

_Nanda ka fushigi to mukuwarenai naa_

_Tada oto wo kasanetatte_

_Owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na_

_Tsumari tsumari imi wa nai yo!_

_Sou da ne ima sugu tobiori you_

_Gamen no mukou ochiteitta_

_Sakasama no gaaru, otona no sekai._

_Sore wa?_

I sighed, feeling a lot better. "Music is awesome!" I yelled, feeling my bow do a _hop-step_ as I stepped away from the microphone. I heard a scuffling sound behind me, and, quick as lightning, pulled out my orange. Hey, it's a good orange! You can, err, throw them!

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you," a voice purred from behind me. I spun around, seeing none other than my dark twin brother. Rei Kagene.

"Sure, you won't," I answered, rolling my blue eyes before locking on to Rei's red ones. "So, what are you even doing here?"

Rei put his ice-cold hand on my cheek, and I shivered. It was cold, colder than the coldest winter… "Can't I watch my dear Rin sing a song? Why are you so depressed, Rinny-Rin?" he cooed, and I was about reaching the end of my patience.

"Hands off," I snarled, slapping his hand away. His red eyes exhibited surprise, but soon returned to the emotionless gaze he held before. "First of all, I can sing whatever I want. Second of all, no, you can't watch! Third of all…" I leaned in, my hot breath sweeping Rei's face. "You can't call me Rinny-Rin."

"If that's what you wish, _ohime-sama_," Rei replied calmly, giving me an exaggerated bow. "I guess I should go now, before your dear Len finds me…" He chuckled quietly, as if responding to a joke, and walked off. But not before blowing me a kiss.

"Darn it!" I yelled as soon as Rei was out of earshot. "That stupid Vocaloid! He's so cold and embarrassing!" I heard the door start to creak open, and lunged toward it, snapping, "What do you want, you complete and utter _baka_?"

"Um… Rin? Are you okay?" A meek and gentle voice swam in through the half-open door, and I stopped, a blush spreading quickly across my face. How could I make a fool of myself like this?

"Yeah, I'm okay…" I replied, trying to speak calmly. Yet, I could not keep the slightest waver out of my voice.

"Rin!" Len gasped, seeing my trembling figure. Walking over as calmly as he could manage seeing his sister in such a state, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt a bright blush spreading across my face, and I struggled to hide it. Why did I always get so flustered with Len around? He was my brother.

_Yes… my brother. _

_That was really the only problem, wasn't it?_


End file.
